Tiger082762 Wikia
The Major of Tiger082762 Find out about the Tiger082762's creator of the YouTube channel, [Fadi Zawawi], this person is a 15 year old obsessed with gaming and Vlogging his entire life daily and also putting people on video that's not apart of his family like his friend Jerry Papalii and antagonizes his psychotic father and entire family on his Crazy Series and as of now uses his Canon G7X to record those intense events and keep them for exposure or memories. ---- A new running series as of now named A PsYcHoPaTh or for second (FAMILY SERIES) is a 60th episodic playlist for pranks/antagonize/damage/destruction/threat/custody takeaway/betrayal/revenge/wanting to murder/depression/love/separation/embarrassment/past taken away/fighting and is known for having over 60 angry episodes on Fadi's channel and is about a family screaming and name-calling each other and also lying to each other and destroying expensive property of their's or others and mostly about the son who wanted respect and a new life for himself and kept beliving in it. ---- For the old days of Tiger028762 go to his main before-original running series called Psycho Series in Roblox. This is about a aggressive depressed Roblox YouTuber who couldn't live longer playing Roblox and gaved up on everything and felt lonely and powerful and missed by others. Main Website Information ---- Every Character Navigation ---- This is everyone and every popular person known on the Tiger082762's channel and has a amount of Fadi's family along with it with different personalities while with several other imaginary characters within it on different series. ---- Article Navigation ---- Click here to see several different articles and featured ones on the Wiki for Tiger082762, including series articles, most of the time only for series. MONTHLY: FEATURED ARTICLE FEATURED VIDEOS ---- ---- TIPS ---- Yes guys, Fadi Zawawi is the owner of this website too and also a mod and a admin, as having those abilities, you are about to ban or time out people on the Wiki and including delete articles or edit ones that are protected and are locked or also you'll possibly be trusted to take over this site. Feel free to help contribute to the website and make it more pro-active. If you know this is the face reveal of me for my channel as of Halloween, 2017. The owners/moderators on the Wiki as of now are only Tiger082762 and as a mod and admin, they have more personal privileges to the Wiki and currently their is no fan or viewer that's modded on the website besides the Zawawi family having full control of this entire Wiki. Formerly Tritonuss was a moderator of this Wiki, but lost it because he wasn't active on it at all and are enemies with his brother Fadi Zawawi. FEATURED IMAGES Fadi Ruins Birthday.jpg|The Angry Family A Joker Guy (2).jpg|Fadi The Joker Rapist Vineyard Blvd.jpg Tiger082762's Roblox CHARACTER.png|Psycho Tiger or Tiger082762 Moanalua Middle School.jpg|Moanalua Middle School (Fadi has signed out) IMG 0034.JPG|Fadi in shopping clothes. SecondTVBonk.jpg|Want more destruction go to the main series page A PsYcHoPaTh. Jerry Sees Fadi Steal.jpg|The sidekick (MyView). Fadi Zawawi.jpg|Fadi Zawawi's standard screenshot. IMG 0108.JPG|Fadi Zawawi in his vlogs. TIGER IS LOVE, TIGER IS LIFE!.jpg|Fadi Zawawi equipped on his Tiger mark with middle fingers. Category:Browse Category:McJuggerNuggets Related Pages Category:Home Page